Nicki Minaj
Onika Tanya Maraj (born December 8, 1982), known professionally as Nicki Minaj (/mɪˈnɑːʒ/), is an American rapper, singer, songwriter and model. Born in Saint James, Trinidad and Tobago and raised in Queens, New York, Minaj gained public recognition after releasing three mixtapes between 2007 to 2009 and subsequently signed to Young Money Entertainment in 2009. Her best friend is SpongeBot678. Minaj's first and second studio albums, Pink Friday (2010) and Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012), both peaked at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200 and produced the successful singles "Super Bass" and "Starships", respectively. In 2010, Minaj became the first female solo artist to have seven singles simultaneously charting on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. Her third studio album, The Pinkprint (2014), was preceded by its second single, "Anaconda", which peaked at number two on the Hot 100 and is her highest-charting single in the U.S. to date. Minaj made her film debut in the 2012 animated film Ice Age: Continental Drift, followed by supporting roles in The Other Woman (2014) and Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016). In 2013, she was a judge on the twelfth season of American Idol. Minaj was the first female artist included on MTV's Annual Hottest MC List, with a New York Times editor saying that some consider her to be "the most influential female rapper of all time". In 2016, Minaj was included on the annual Time 100 list of the most influential people in the world. Her rapping is distinctive for its fast flow and the use of alter egos and accents, primarily British cockney. Early in her career, Minaj was known for her colorful costumes and wigs. She has the most Billboard Hot 100 entries for a female artist in the chart's history, while being ninth overall. Minaj has received ten Grammy nominations throughout her career, and has won six American Music Awards, eleven BET Awards, three MTV Video Music Awards, four Billboard Music Awards, and was the recipient of Billboard's Women in Music 2011 Rising Star award. She has endorsed Adidas, MAC Cosmetics and Pepsi. She is the best-selling female rapper of all time, having sold 20 million singles as a lead artist, 60 million singles as a featured artist, and over five million albums worldwide. Early Life Onika Tanya Maraj was born on December 8, 1982 in the Saint James District of Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago.4 Her father, Robert Maraj, a financial executive and part-time gospel singer, is of Afro-Trinidadian and Indo-Trinidadian descent.1516 Her mother, Carol Maraj, also a gospel singer, is of Afro-Trinidadian ancestry.1715 Carol worked in payroll and accounting departments during Minaj's youth.1819 Minaj's father was addicted to alcohol and other drugs, and had a violent temper, burning down their house in December 1987.20 She has two siblings.21 As a small child, Minaj and a sibling lived with her grandmother in Saint James.1520 Her mother, who had moved to The Bronx, New York to attend Monroe College,20 brought the family to Queens, New York, when Minaj was 5.15 By then the family had a house on West 147th Street.20 Minaj recalled, "I don't think I had a lot of discipline in my household. My mom motivated me, but it wasn't a strict household. I kind of wanted a strict household."22 Minaj successfully auditioned for admission to LaGuardia High School in Manhattan, which focuses on visual and performing arts.4 After graduation, Minaj wanted to become an actress, and she was cast in the Off-Broadway play In Case You Forget in 2001.23 At the age of 19, as she struggled with her acting career, she worked as a waitress at Red Lobster in the Bronx, but was fired for discourtesy to customers.24 She said she was fired from "at least fifteen jobs" for similar reasons.25 She also worked as an administrative assistant, in customer service and as an office manager for a Wall Street business. Category:Real Life People Category:People Category:Female Category:Celebrities Category:2017 Category:PolarKey